La novia de mi madre
by CLorena
Summary: "Hola Edward" Me saludó el puto pecado andante alias Bella, con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no estaba semidesnuda a tres pasos de mí. Edward amaba a su mamá pero también amaba el sexo. ¿Quién ganara la batalla? E&B BitchContest Mxlemons


**Ustedes saben que Meyer es la mamá de los personajes y yo solo les hago la vida de cuadritos. Esto no es una traducción es tan solo una historia que sale de mi cabeza con falta de sueño. Lo que me hace perder coherencia e inventar tantas cosas. **

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

_Bueno esto es para el E&b bitch. Si. Convertí a Esme en lesbiana. Lo aviso por que algunas personas son muy susceptibles en lo que a ella se refiere. _

Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

Nombre del OS: **La novia de mi madre**

Autor: **C**lorena

Summary: "Hola Edward" Me saludó el puto pecado andante alias Bella, con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no estaba semidesnuda a tres pasos de mí. Edward amaba a su mamá pero también amaba el sexo. ¿Quién ganara la batalla? E&B BitchContest Mxlemons

Actitud OOC: Bella: Infiel, lesbiana… bueno bisexual y promiscua. Edward: Traidor.

Número de palabras. 4,943

* * *

**La novia de mi madre.**

Mi madre era lesbiana.

Si. Le gustaban las mujeres, descubrió su gusto por las vaginas un año después de divorciarse de mi papá cuando yo tenía 19.

Ahora tengo 21 y mi mamá va a presentarme a su novia.

Si, mi mamá tenía novia, y no solo eso, tenía una novia de 20 años.

¡V-E-I-N-T-E A-Ñ-O-S!

¡Mi mamá tenía cuarenta y cinco! ¡Había una diferencia de edad de 25 años!

Suspiré.

Al principio la noticia de la sexualidad de mi mamá me había impactado por que… bueno por que es mi mamá y no se… era raro. Pero ya después se había vuelto algo natural.

"Ya quiero ver a la novia de Esme" Dijo con emoción Emmett dando saltitos en el sillón a mi lado. "Tu mamá tiene un gusto exquisito en mujeres. "Ha de ser preciosa"

Chasqueé la lengua, no por que me incomodara la conversación si no por que yo no concordaba con Emmett. Las chicas con las que salía eran lindas pero nada fuera de lo común.

Solo había tenido otra novia aparte de "Bella" así se llamaba la chica. Llevaban saliendo un par de meses.

Rodé los ojos cuando vi a Emmett asomarse por la ventana. Actuaba como un idiota que no había visto a una mujer en toda su vida.

La verdad es que Emmett y yo éramos muy conocidos entre ellas. Amaba a las mujeres y amaba tener sexo con ellas.

Lo que me recordaba que tenía que hacer una cita para hoy.

Tecleé un mensaje para una de las chicas con las que salía.

"No, no." Protestó Emm quitándome el celular antes de mandar el mensaje. "Hoy vamos a salir con Heidi y Susan" Sonrió y yo me encogí de hombros, la verdad me daba igual.

Regresamos nuestra atención al partido futbol, hasta que el sonido de un automóvil hizo que Emmett reanudara sus brinquitos.

Rodé los ojos.

"Pareces un chihuahua excitado" Mascullé apagando la televisión.

"¿Por qué estas tan malhumorado?" Preguntó mi amigo mirándome con fastidio. "¿Es por qué no quieres tener una madrastra?" Se burló, rodé los ojos.

"No, es que me molesta que te comportes como un idiota"

Emmett abrió la boca para protestar pero lo interrumpió la puerta siendo abierta.

Se puso de pie. Me reí por que era patético.

"¡Edward! ¡Ya llegué!" Gritó mi madre.

"¡Estoy en la sala Mamá!" Le respondí, escuché la risa de mi madre y la de alguien más y Emmett saltó y me hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar levantado. Me reí.

Mi mamá asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió.

"¿Pueden venir un segundo?" Preguntó amablemente. Asentimos y fuimos hacía la antesala.

"Hola Esme" Le saludó Emmett dándole un abrazo a mi mamá. Yo busqué con la mirada a su novia pero no había nadie en la antesala.

"Fue al carro por un par de cosas" Me dijo mi mamá cuando la interrogué con la mirada. "Ella es tan dulce, trátenla bien" Advirtió, me encogí de hombros.

¿Qué creía que iba a decirle? Yo siempre era educado con sus conquistas. Esta era la segunda novia que tenía.

La puerta que daba para la entrada se abrió.

"¿Amor? Se nos olvidó comprar la leche para… ¡Hola!"

¡Santísima mierda!

Mi boca se abrió de la impresión y pude ver de reojo a Emmett alzando las cejas igual de sorprendido que yo.

¡Mierda! La chica era preciosa, tenía el cabello castaño y largo y piernas hermosas y tetas increíbles y… ¡Mierda!

¡Esa niña no tenía 20 años! ¡Y estaba increíblemente buena!

Cerré la boca.

"Hola" Dije con el tono mas amable que pude sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme.

"Chicos, ella es Bella" Presentó mi mamá.

"¿Tu… eres lesbiana" – Juró por mi vida que JAMAS quise golpear tanto al pendejo de Emmett como en ese momento.

Sin embargo Bella soltó una risa fluida de esas que te invitan a reírte junto con ella.

"En realidad soy bisexual" Contestó con una sonrisa que se me hizo increíblemente sensual.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo para quitarme esos estúpidos pensamientos.

"Bueno, Bella este es mi hijo Edward" Me presentó, le di la mano. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Ella se había acercado para darme la mano y ahora notaba que su rostro era incluso más hermoso de cerca. Tenía las pestañas larguísimas, los labios rosados, las mejillas tersas y sus ojos eran de un precioso café.

Solté su mano.

"Bueno Esme, no fuiste egoísta te salió guapísimo" Guiñó la chica. Sonreí aunque todavía estaba sin habla.

¡Parecía un idiota!

Mi madre se rió.

"Él es Emmett no es mi hijo pero es como si lo fuera" Emmett saludó con entusiasmo a Bella.

"Sr. Sutileza" Se burló, no pude evitar reírme con ella y la recorrí de pies a cabeza una vez más. ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía se veía mejor?

Mi mamá la tomo por los hombros y ahuyentó todos mis pensamientos lujuriosos.

"Vamos a preparar la cena" Nos informó.

Emmett y yo nos reunimos en el jardín.

"¡Hombre!" Exclamó cuando nos sentamos en el espacio en medio de la piscina que usábamos como bar. "¡Esta muy buena! ¿Viste sus tetas? ¿Viste su trasero? Era como así" Gritó haciendo un exagerado ademán con las manos.

"Si lo vi y también noté que no es posible que tenga 20" Le dije haciendo como si no me importara que ella fuera mi fantasía sexual perfecta.

"Si la verdad parece como de 17"

Negué con la cabeza. Mi mamá estaba saliendo con una menor.

Seguíamos comentando los atributos de mi "Nueva madrastra" cuando mi madre salió al jardín.

Se paró frente a nosotros con aire culpable, parecía una niña que iba a confesar una travesura.

"No tiene 20 verdad" Le afirmé más que preguntándole.

Ella sonrió.

"Tiene 18" Emmett y yo nos sorprendimos.

"¡Esme eres una asaltacunas!" Se burló mi amigo.

Mi mamá se rió suavemente

"Va a quedarse aquí unos días, se esta mudando a un departamento por que sus papás no aceptan su sexualidad. Serán cinco máximo"

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad no me importaba, podría observarla un tiempo más, al menos si no podría tenerla en mi cama me conformaría con grabármela en la memoria para poder tener sueños eróticos con ella.

"Te felicito Esme." Dijo Emmett abriendo una cerveza. "Ella es sexy."

Mi madre guiñó e hizo una mueca sexy. Me reí por que por más linda que era mi madre pues… era mi madre.

"Tiene una prima." Dijo. "Se llama Rosalie, es súper sexy también"

"Tienen que presentármela"

Me puse de pie para ir al baño.

"Edward bebé ¿Puedes decirle a Bella que cuando terminé venga aquí?" Me dijo mi madre usando el peor apelativo del mundo.

"Adiós bebé" Me gritó Emmett. Le hice una seña grosera con mi mano. Por que él no era mi mamá y yo podía insultarlo cuando quiera.

Fui al baño y luego caminé hasta la cocina.

Me quedé mirando a la chica que movía algo en una olla. Bella se había amarrado su largo cabello en una coleta desarreglada dejando al descubierto sus delicados hombros y su blanco y precioso cuellos adornado por un par de lunares en la parte posterior.

Su short resaltaba su apretado trasero y abrazaba sus caderas de forma insinuante daban ganas de meter las manos en los bordes y bajar hasta…

"Edward" Mi nombre en sus labios me hizo salir de la pequeña y pervertida burbuja en la que me había sumergido.

"Hey" Dije con la voz ligeramente ronca. "Mamá dice que cuando termines vayas con nosotros al jardín"

Ella sonrió sensualmente y se apoyó en la meseta de la cocina. Tragué saliva.

"Claro, esta apunto de terminarse la comida" Dijo retirándose y guardando un par de cosas. "Entonces Edward ¿Tienes novia?" Preguntó.

"No" Contesté rápidamente. "Soy un alma libre" Dije sonriéndole de lado. Ella volvió a apoyarse en la meseta.

"¿Ya te dijo Esme que me quedo hasta el lunes?" Desvié con mucho trabajo mi vista de sus pechos que se apretaban por su posición y la mire a la cara.

"Si, será divertido" Dije aún un poco aturdido sin embargo me apoyé en la meseta para tenerla más cerca.

Pero ella se retiró y apagó la candela.

"Está listo" Anunció mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Vamos con Esme y el grandote"

Le devolví la sonrisa y le abrí la puerta. Ella pasó delante de mí caminando con sus caderas balanceándose con una cadencia tan natural como incitante.

_¡Es la novia de tu madre! ¡Concéntrate!_

Sacudí la cabeza. Emmett me miraba y podía ver que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Esme estaba de espaldas. Vi como Bella la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que voltee.

Suspiré y caminé hacía el bar.

La tarde transcurrió entre platicas y mi cabeza reproduciendo varios escenarios entre Bella y yo.

"Quieres dejar de tirartela con la mirada" Me regañó Emmett mientras me vestía para salir.

Rodé los ojos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Bella había llegado y todo era una mierda. Ella era perfecta para mí y eso me enloquecía por que no podía tenerla.

"Mirar mas no tocar" Repuse retirando mis ojos de la ventana. Bella estaba acostada en el jardín leyendo un libro esperando que mi mamá llegué.

Ella había ido a terminar un negocio con mi papá, la verdad se llevaban muy bien y trabajaban juntos.

"Es estúpido" Dijo "Es la novia de tu mamá, es como familia"

"Lo se, ahora cállate" No necesitaba que Emmett me recordará mi estúpida novela dramática.

Tal vez en que se fuera, al no verla diario se me pasara la obsesión. Estaba bien, podía soportar tres días más.

Mientras tendría que descargar toda mi frustración sexual en otras chicas.

Al día siguiente llegué a mi casa de buen humor.

La chica con la que había salido era increíblemente buena en la cama y buen sexo me ponía de muy buen humor.

Me bañé y bajé para encontrarme con mi mamá y mi sexy dolor de cabeza.

Y me llevé una sorpresa al ver una maleta en la sala, por un momento pensé que era de Bella. Tuve un minuto de pánico pero luego ví que eran de mi madre. Lo que me extrañó mucho.

"Hola cariño" Me saludó mi mamá saliendo de la cocina. "Te hice el desayuno" Señalé con la cabeza las maletas. "Ah me salió un imprevisto voy a tener que irme de viaje, tu padre va a venir a recogerme y va a almorzar con nosotros" Alcé una ceja. Por más relajado y amable que sea mi papá dudo mucho que le guste almorzar con mi mamá y Bella.

Y pensando en ella…

"Cariño ya hablé con el casero por teléfono voy a terminar de dar indicaciones"

Ahí comprendí: Bella no iba a almorzar con nosotros. Ella me dijo adiós con la mano y las dejé para que se despidan bien. Al fin y al cabo no iban a verse hasta el lunes y por otro lado no quería verlas besarse o algo así. ¿Para qué iba a torturarme?

Mi papá vino y almorzamos los tres. Fue agradable, mi papá era una persona muy fácil de llevar y gracioso.

El divorcio de mis papás creo que debería ser reconocido por ser el mas amistoso del mundo, nunca tuvieron esa mierda de andarse peleando ni nada.

Incluso a veces salían los dos al cine. De hecho todavía ayer habían ido a cenar, fue una tortura para mí ya que tuve que quedarme con Bella. Vimos televisión y me pasé imaginándome que en lugar de succionar el popote de su vaso estaba succionando mi polla.

Me reí ligeramente. Me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Me despedí de mis padres y tomé las llaves de automóvil.

Fui a visitar a Emmett y le conté las nuevas noticias.

"No vayas a hacer alguna estupidez" Me advirtió. Rodé los ojos.

"No soy un idiota Emmett" Repuse tomando más palomitas del bol. "Aquí el que piensa con la polla eres tú"

El se empezó a reír y me golpeó en el hombro.

Cuando regresé no había nadie en mi casa o al menos eso pensé luego escuché la ducha del cuarto de mi madre y supuse que era Bella.

Me metí a mi cuarto y me puse a perder el tiempo en mi laptop.

Era viernes y quería salir pero mi madre me había casi rogado que me quedara con Bella hasta que ella regresara.

Tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación donde estaba pero nadie contestó supuse que había bajado a la sala o al jardín.

Tomé aire y bajé las escaleras.

"Bella" La llamé ya que no la vi por ningún lado.

"Aquí estoy" Ella me miraba desde la meseta de la cocina, no la había visto por que las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas.

"Hey" Le sonreí acercándome. "Venía a preguntarte que se te antoja para cenar"

Me rasqué la cabeza incomodo por que me estaba mirando intensamente y esas pendejadas me ponían incomodo.

"Pizza está bien" Me respondió en voz neutral. La miré raro por que ella era muy hiperactiva.

Pedí la pizza y prendí la televisión. Odiaba el silencio así que llamé a Emmett, Bella seguía con su actitud autista y seguía mirándome y si seguía así iba a follarmela hasta que quede todo jodido.

Gracias a Dios, Emmett escuchó pizza y estuvo aquí antes de que llegara la comida.

Al día siguiente le avisé a Bella que iba a salir y fui a ver a mi primo Jasper que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Necesitaba alejarme de Bella me estaba volviendo loco.

Después de tomar unas cervezas regresé a mi casa un poco achispado, nada grave simplemente no estaba completamente sobrio.

Fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Ya estaba oscureciendo, me pregunté donde estaría Bella.

Y fue cuando la vi.

Puta. Vida.

Puta. Suerte.

¿Que? _¿Que?_ ¿Qué habré hecho para que Dios me maltrate así? ¿Sería por tener sexo pre marital? ¿Por no volver a llamar a las chicas con las que me acostaba? No creía ellas sabían que no iba a haber beso de buenos días o una relación.

"Hola Edward" Me saludó el puto pecado andante alias Bella. "Iba a llamarte para que compres unas cervezas" Dijo la maldita con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no estaba semidesnuda a tres pasos de mí.

La recorrí con la mirada. Tenía puesto un pequeño bikini azul de esos que la parte superior se abrocha por el frente haciendo que sus tetas sobresalieran increíblemente y la parte inferior era de los que se amarraban a los lados de las caderas.

"Edward" Me llamó de nuevo Bella mirándome maliciosamente. Tragué saliva.

"Creo que hay un par en el bar de la piscina" Le dije aturdido y es que mi otra cabeza estaba compitiendo por dominar mi cerebro.

"Ok" Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, se dio la vuelta y no pude evitar mirar su apretado trasero balancearse mientras caminaba. Pude notar mi miembro endurecerse. "Por cierto" Rápidamente mi vista fue a su cara ella sonreía desde la puerta. "¿No quieres…nadar conmigo?" Dijo insinuante.

¿Estaba ella coqueteando conmigo?

"Tal vez al rato" Contesté.

_Se fuerte Edward, se fuerte._

Le sonreí y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella.

"Estúpido traidor" Le dije a mi miembro que estaba más que listo para un poco de acción.

Cerré los ojos y me acosté en mi cama. Pero la imagen de Bella en ese extremadamente revelador traje de baño.

"Edward es la novia de tu mamá" Pero por más que trataba no lograba dejar de pensar en sus pechos apretados en ese diminuto bikini. "No puedes follar con la novia de tu mamá aunque sea mas chica que tú y este increíblemente buena" Murmuré tratando de calmarme, miré por la ventana y la vi acomodarse la parte inferior del bikini.

Respiré un par de veces y perdí la batalla contra mi parte racional sobre bajar y hacer como si mirara la televisión.

Me senté en la sala y sintonicé un partido de fútbol

Tomé una botella de Whiskey y hielo y volví a mi estratégico asiento.

Estaba apunto de llamar a Emmett para que venga a mi rescate cuando Bella entró a la sala. Enseguida el aire se volvió mas caliente o yo me puse caliente, no se cual de los dos.

"¿Qué tomas?" Preguntó sentándose en el mismo sillón que yo. _Contrólate, contrólate._

"Whiskey" Ella hizo un mohín.

"No me gusta" Se quejó alzando sus brazos para estirarse haciendo que sus pechos saltaran y mi polla también.

_Mierda._

Me puse de pie "Hay tequila" Dije.

"Genial, tráela." Me dijo fui a la cocina y me mojé la cara, la sequé y tomé la botella de tequila.

La puse en el centro de la mesa y me senté en el suelo. Tragué saliva cuando ella se sentó también en el suelo, su pierna rozando la mía. Tomé el control y busqué algo para distraerme.

Bella tomó la botella de tequila y se sirvió en un vasito.

"¿Por qué estas tan tenso?" Me preguntó poniendo la botella de nuevo en la mesa.

Pensé la respuesta, no podía decirle. Bueno, eres mi fantasía sexual hecha realidad y tu pierna rozando la mía me hace querer penetrarte hasta perder el sentido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Bueno, es que me gusta una chica" ¿Por qué carajo había dicho eso?

"Oh ¿Y cuál es el problema?" Me rasqué la cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

"Pues ella tiene novio y… bueno como que no me hace caso" Mentí. Ella sonrió.

"No te preocupes Edward, eres muy sexy, tarde o temprano te hará caso" Mi ego se infló hasta la estratosfera cuando ella dijo esas palabras.

"Ahora vamos a seguir ahogando nuestras penas en alcohol" Dijo sonriendo de aquella manera que erizaba los vellos de mi nuca.

Yo solo tomé tres rondas pero ya estaba un poco mareado. Bella se inclinó para tomar la botella de tequila, dándome una perfecta vista de sus redondos pechos apretujados por la acción y apoyó una de sus manos en mi pierna muy, muy, muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

Aguanté la respiración y ella lo notó.

Me miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja.

"Bella" Susurré ronco en un intento de replica pero que sonó más como una suplica.

_Es Bella, la novia de tu mamá_, decía mi conciencia.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la chica empezando a masajear mi polla. Cerré los ojos y solté un suave gemido.

_Es bella… la novia de_…

Sentí como ella se montaba en mí y abrí los ojos para ver como se deshacía de la parte superior de su bikini.

_Adiós conciencia._

La tomé del rostro y estampé mis labios contra los suyos en un beso cargado de lujuria. Un último resquicio de cordura cruzó su cerebro cuando Bella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Pero antes si quiera de poder captarlo completamente se esfumó por que Bella me estaba besando el lóbulo de la oreja. Gemí en parte por la excitación y en parte como signo de mi rendición.

Terminó de desabotonar mi camisa y la tomé de la espalda pegándola a mí.

Ahora ambos gemimos. Sus erectos pezones chocaban con mi pecho y la sensación de su piel desnuda y la mía era exquisita.

Comencé a masajear sus pezones pero no resistí mucho y me separé de sus labios depositando húmedos besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus montes.

Tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios y los besé, con mi lengua hice círculos jugueteando con su punta mientras con mi otra mano pellizcaba y masajeaba su perfecta teta.

"Edward" Suspiró la chica con un tono tan sexy que me puse mas duro.

Increíble pero cierto.

Ella comenzó a frotarse contra mi erección y perdí el aliento por unos segundos. Por qué se sentía tan delicioso y mierda… me hacía perder la coherencia.

Sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi cabello y me empujaron hacía sus pechos después de un rato retiré su mano y cambie de lugar para darle a su otro monte la misma atención para cuando terminé ya podía sentir la humedad traspasando la parte inferior de su bikini.

Volví a unir mis labios con los de ella. Mis manos siguieron llenando de atención a sus senos y Bella bajó las manos por mi pecho y se detuvo en mi abdomen acariciando mis músculos y trazando la V que había delineado gracias a mi suscripción en el gimnasio.

"Vamos a mi alcoba" Pedí cuando bajó de manera experta el zipper de mis vaqueros.

Lo que menos quería en el mundo es que alguien entre a la casa y nos viera así. Si Emmett viniera al menos quería los dos minutos en que tardaría en llegar a mi habitación para poder vestirme.

O terminar.

Nos pusimos de pie pero no aguanté separarme mucho por lo que la tomé de sus firmes y redondas nalgas y la alcé para que pudiera pasar sus torneadas piernas por mis caderas.

¡Mierda! Si no fuera por que su cara aún tenía un ligero rasgo infantil pensaría que es mayor que los escasos 18 que tiene.

Sin saber como mis piernas toparon con mi cama, la recosté y besé y mordisqueé cada parte de su cuerpo por que ella sabía deliciosa y por que sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos.

Llegué hasta su bikini y desamarré las tiras que sostenían ese estorboso trozo de tela a sus caderas.

Se lo quité rápidamente y comencé, besando primero el hueso de su cadera lamiéndolo y soplando encima. Bella soltó un ruidito que sonó como un ronroneo que me hizo cerrar los ojos un segundos para concentrarme y no desnudarme totalmente y meterle mi polla hasta el cerebro.

Si ya me había arriesgado al menos quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

La miré a los ojos mientras abría sus piernas. Sus preciosos orbes chocolate estaban oscuros por el deseo.

Sin despegar aún la vista bajé hasta su entrepierna y acaricié con un dedo sus labios. Ella se mordió un labio.

"Hazlo ahora si no quieres que te torture cuando te toqué" Me amenazó. Sonreí de lado y comencé a lamer su intimidad. Ella soltó un gemido tan fuerte que agradecí de nuevo que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Degusté sus jugos y aparté entre mis labios su sensible clítoris haciéndola retorcerse, su mano jaló de mis cabello indicándome que siguiera y que fuera mas rápido.

No me detuve hasta que sentí que estaba apunto de explotar. Ella me miró con furia y yo solo sonreí de lado.

Me alcé sobre ella y abrí uno de los cajones de aún lado de mi cama para sacar un condón.

Estaba quitándome el boxer cuando Bella me atacó.

Y digo me atacó por que me tomó de los hombros y me arrojó a la cama bruscamente la miré frunciendo el ceño pero ella simplemente sonrió perversamente haciendo que un escalofrío bajar por mi columna vertebral.

Bajó mi boxer rápidamente y… solté un gemido vergonzosamente alto cuando su pequeña boca succionó mi erección.

La lamió como si fuera una paleta, pasando sus dientes y haciendo círculos con su lengua y… Mierda. Estaba apunto de venirme pero aún no quería que esto acabara así que suavemente la separe de mi polla y la recosté en la cama.

Besé sus pechos y su abdomen por que era deliciosa y me tenía hecho un idiota.

Nos besamos desenfrenadamente tratando de tocar todo al mismo tiempo. Saqué otro condón de mi cómoda por que no sabía que había pasado con el otro.

Me lo puse y Bella se relamió los labios.

La penetré de una vez y cerré los ojos ante tal grado de placer. Ella era muy estrecha y el sentir como su excitación rodeaba mi pene… Mierda era la cosa más deliciosa de este mundo.

Intenté llevar un ritmo lento pero ella no pareció de acuerdo y rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas incitándome a que vaya más rápido. Feliz aumenté el ritmo. Con cada embestida sentía que mi respiración se hacía mas errática y sentía mi corazón aporrearse en mis orejas.

"Dios Edward" Mi nombre en sus labios dicho de forma tan sensual me hizo casi llegar a mi orgasmo, cerré los ojos por que no quería correrme antes que ella.

Levanté sus caderas con mis manos para que quedara separada de la cama.

"Oh si… Dios…" Gritaba incoherentemente.

Sentí sus paredes apretarse a mi alrededor y la bombeé más duro. Mi orgasmo llegó fuerte y violento.

"Eso fue increíble" Murmuró Bella cuando me recosté a su lado. Solté una risa de satisfacción pero al igual que Bella mis ojos estaban casi cerrados. Incluso antes de que mi respiración se normalizara ya estaba dormido.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que hice fue golpearme la frente.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

Me acosté con Bella, la novia de mi mamá. Mierda.

Si hubiera sido la novia de alguien más, simplemente no me importaría.

Mierda.

Me bañé y bajé armándome de valor. Tenía que decirle a Bella que esto no se repetiría, muy a mi pesar, y que no dijera nada.

No la encontré por ningún lado pero sus maletas aún estaban en la habitación de mi madre. Emmett me llamó pero rechacé su oferta sobre ir a tomar una cerveza.

No podía dejar que Bella se fuera sin que pudiera decirle un par de cosas.

Suspiré. Si tan solo las circunstancias fueran diferentes…

Puta suerte.

Subí a mi habitación y esperé cualquier sonido que me indicara que Bella estaba en casa, me dormí un rato y cuando me desperté y vi el reloj me asusté. Eran las siete de la noche.

¿Qué tal si Bella se había ido?

Bajé rápidamente y la encontré haciéndose una coleta con sus maletas en sus pies.

"¿Te vas?" Pregunté pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

Ella me miró y sonrió levemente.

"Si, fui esta mañana a el departamento y el casero me dijo que me daba la llave a las siete"

"Ah" Dije demostrando que era el pendejo más inteligente del mundo.

Ella me miró como si estuviera aguantando la risa.

"Bueno, Edward" Dijo tomando sus maletas. "Me voy." Dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

"Tengo algo que decirte" Dije rápidamente para que detenga su huida.

"¿Qué?"

"No estaba borracho, bueno si pero no lo suficiente como para…"

Paré cuando escuché la risa de Bella.

Se volteó y me miró burlona alzando una ceja.

"¿En serio?" Para cuando capté el sarcasmo en su voz ella ya se había ido dejándome con la culpa y pensando como iba a ver a mi madre al día siguiente.

Ninguno de los dos había estado lo suficiente borracho como para no ser conscientes de la situación.

Fui a mi habitación y me dormí para no pensar en toda esa mierda.

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente no quería salir de mi cuarto y encontrarme a Bella o a mi mama.

No me iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho, lo había disfrutado demasiado pero tampoco era un desalmado total que no sintiera un poco de vergüenza.

Finalmente Emmett llegó a mi casa y me hizo salir de mi habitación.

No pude mirar a mi mamá a los ojos. Me limité a sentarme en el sofá y fingir que tenía una fuerte resaca.

Emmett platicaba con mi madre en la cocina, después de unos minutos sentí el sofá hundirse de un lado.

- Edward… Pasó algo…- Era mi mamá. Abrí los ojos y me puse tensó.

Por favor que no sea lo que pienso…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté aún sin mirarla y pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- Corté con Bella.- Dijo si antes estaba tenso ahora parecía una estatua.

Dios santo y todos los Ángeles del cielo.

- ¿Por qué? – Mi voz salió bastante inestable, me aclaré la garganta.

Mi mamá se quedó callada por mucho tiempo y yo sentía como un peso en el estomago se acrecentaba y me hacía querer vomitar.

- Ella… -

- Lo siento mamá.- Dije al fin atreviéndome a mirarla al fin.- Lo siento mucho todo es mi culpa.-

Ella me miró desconcertada mucho tiempo.

- No hijo para nada es tu culpa. Ella…-

- No, no, es mi culpa.- No podía dejar que la culpa recayera en Bella solamente. Los dos habíamos sido unos cabrones.

"¡Edward! ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa? Bueno en realidad si tuviste algo que ver pero nada como para que te pongas así" Dijo dejándome totalmente desconcertado. Emmett me miraba con los ojos abiertos por que el si había entendido mi arrebato.

La miré esperando que continúe.

"Él día que me fui… yo emm... El día que fui a cenar con tu papá… pues como que se reavivo la llama y emm… cuando vino a buscarme para ir de viaje… el y yo nos besamos y Bella lo vio, le dije que se quede mientras terminaban su casa. ¿Se quedó?"

Tragué saliva, demasiado sorprendido para hablar y asentí con la cabeza.

Poco a poco una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro borrando todo tipo de pensamientos que no fueran egoístas.

Así qué… Bella estaba soltera desde antes que nos acostáramos.

Eso significa que ella estaba disponible e interesada en mí.

"¿Qué piensas de que regrese a salir con tu papá?"

"Creo… Creo que está bien" Dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de actuar natural "Mientras estés feliz"

"Genial" Mi madre aplaudió "¿Qué opinan de ir a almorzar? Yo invito" Anunció parándose.

La seguí sin hacerle caso a Emmett que me pedía explicaciones con la mirada.

"Está bien pero ¿Tienes la dirección de Bella?" Pregunté tratando de que la excitación no se colara entre mi voz.

"Claro ¿Para que la quieres?"

"Se le olvidaron unas cosas y quiero llevárselas" Sonreí encantadoramente y Emmett me miró como diciendo: _No tienes vergüenza._

Le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa.

La verdad ya no la tenía.

* * *

Ok esto es para el **Bitch EdwardxBella Contest y tambien es mi primer Lemon… si a esto se le puede llamar Lemon jajajaja espero que les guste. Aquí les dejo el link del concurso:**

http ://w ww .fanficti on. Net/ s/591823 2/1/Bit ch_ExB _Contest

Un pajarito me dijo que por cada review los hilos de las camisas de Robert y a Taylor se desgastan.

Asi que !Vamos! !**Desnudenlos**!


End file.
